1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to furniture, in particular a modular furniture assembly having a vertically movable mounting panel carrying a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture designed to house home entertainment systems typically has cabinets and shelves for a television, stereo system, VCR and other components, as well as space for storing records, CDs, and cassettes, and further providing space for displaying bric-a-brac, photographs, etc. Likewise, computer work stations have cabinets and shelves for a computer, a computer monitor, peripherals, and work-related items. What these systems have in common is the requirement of a space to accommodate a display screen which typically functions as a television (TV) and/or a computer monitor. A shortcoming of this arrangement is that the display screen takes up a fixed amount of space in the furniture, which space can serve no other purpose.
In recent years, display screens have been developed by a number of manufacturers that are flat and relatively thin in comparison to CRT""s (cathode ray tubes). These are becoming increasingly more economical to own. The technology applied in these screens is LCD (liquid crystal display) or plasma. These screens utilize the same electronic signal information as a conventional CRT. One of the chief advantages of such screens is that they do not require any substantial depth, and may thus be designed as a relatively flat package which can be hung on a wall. Another advantage is that they are available in large sizes, e.g. even in widths exceeding 50 in., and permit viewing from a considerable distance.
It would be desirable to incorporate a flat screen into a piece of furniture such as a home entertainment system or workstation. However, fixing the screen into a position within the furniture piece would render the space it occupies, and also the space in front of it, unusable for anything else. Likewise, if the screen were mounted toward the front of the furniture piece, this would render the space behind it inaccessible. Thus, a considerable amount of space would be rendered unusable, particularly where a large size screen is desired. This is a significant disadvantage, particularly where space is at a premium, such as in an urban apartment. Mounting such a screen elsewhere, i.e. outside the furniture piece, would not only separate it from other components of the entertainment system or workspace and require connection with unsightly wiring, but would take up wall space which could be used otherwise.
One object of the invention is to provide multi-purpose furniture arranged to mount a flat display screen so as to occupy no more than minimal space therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide multi-purpose furniture arranged to mount a flat display screen so as to not impede access to space therein.
A further object of the invention is to provide a furniture-mounted display screen arranged so it can be conveniently and safely wired to receive signals from any one of multiple sources located conveniently to the screen.
Yet another object of the invention is to enable mounting a flat display screen in a corner of a room.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a flat display screen mounted so as to be vertically adjustable on a piece of furniture.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an electrically powered, vertically adjustable mounting for a flat display screen on a piece of furniture arranged so that the powered motion is controlled so as to avoid injury to users.
One other object of the invention is to provide an electrically powered, vertically adjustable mounting for a flat display screen on a piece of furniture arranged so that exposure of the screen to damage during an off mode is minimized.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with one aspect of the invention which provides a base having a front, a rear, and a pair of opposed sides; a pair of lifting mechanisms arranged adjacent to respective sides, with each lifting mechanism being capable of vertically raising and lowering an article fixed thereto. A mounting panel arranged adjacent to the front of the base and fixed to the lifting mechanisms is provided so that the mounting panel can be vertically raised and lowered by the lifting mechanisms. A flat electronic display screen fixed to the mounting panel is also provided and at least one wire coupled to the display screen is provided for inputting electronic video signals. The lifting mechanisms are preferably in the form of columns having respective vertically movable blocks to which the mounting panel is fixed. In a preferred embodiment, the blocks are driven to move synchronously by respective electric motors, which may be activated by remote control.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an assembly for mounting a flat electronic display screen in a corner of a room is provided. The assembly includes a base having a substantially right triangular profile, the base having a front, a rear for fitting in the corner, and a pair of opposed sides. A mounting panel is secured at the front of the base and positioned between the sides, and a flat electronic display screen is provided which is fixed to the mounting panel.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a workstation is provided, which includes a base having a front, a rear, and a pair of opposed sides, with a flat electronic display screen fixed to the front of the base, and a CRT disposed in the base.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for positioning a flat electronic display screen is provided. The apparatus includes a furniture piece having a front facing into a room, and a rear. A moving means is provided powered by drive means for moving the flat electronic display screen vertically in a plane adjacent to the front of the furniture piece. The apparatus also includes drive control means for actuating the powered drive means to move the flat electronic display screen to a desired position in the plane, and a sensor for detecting when the flat electronic display screen is turned OFF to generate an output signal, wherein the drive control means responds to the output signal when the screen is turned OFF to move the screen to a predetermined position.
The furniture may be realized as a combination of modules which are fixed together to form a modular furniture assembly having the columns incorporated therein. For example, the lifting columns may be placed on either side of a base module or combination of modules in front of which the mounting panel carrying the screen can be moved. End modules provided on either side of the columns can be used to brace the columns. The invention may also be employed in a corner piece having no end pieces, such as a hutch, wherein the lifting columns flank a central module or modules which are profiled to fit in a corner.
The modular furniture system may be configured as a home entertainment center, as a computer work station, or as a combination of the two. It is thus especially well suited to a highly integrated environment such as an urban apartment or other multi-functional space such as a combination of an office, library, and audio-visual center. It may also be used in a conference room setting for receiving a signal from an electronic writing tablet so that a person""s notes can be used to generate an image which is visible to everyone in the room.
It is to be noted that the term furniture, as used herein, is not limited to readily movable pieces in a room, but encompasses desks, bookcases, and fixtures which may not be readily movable and may even be permanently installed.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.